Wedgie Woman Wonders!
by Glumshanks
Summary: (Request for YGOMASTERC) A reality show where all the challenges revolve around wedgies! Can the sixteen female contestants survive with their cracks and privates intact?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Meet The Contestants! Welcome Wedgie!

"Hello! I'm Wedgelor and I'm here to host..." Wedgelor (Mr Meaty) cheered, leaving his sentence to be finished by the audience (all of which were perverted men).

"WEDGIE! WOMAN! WONDERS!" The audience cheered, practically drooling.

"That's right! Now let's meet our victi- I mean contestants!" The wedgie demon corrected himself.

A limo brought in Renamon (Digimon).

"So Renamon? Since you don't wear clothes, you'll receive your first wedgie here! Think you can handle it?" Wedgelor asked the fox digimon.

"Of course. An amazing and tough person like me can handle some stupid schoolyard prank." Renamon smirked cockily.

"I like your confidence." Wedgelor smirked.

 _"You're gonna need it."_ He thought.

Renamon walked off of as Margaret (Regular Show) stepped out a limo.

"Hiya Margaret! What brings a girl like you on a show like this?" Wedgelor asked.

"I got robbed AND fired, so I need money." Margaret sighed.

"That's too bad." Wedgelor said.

Margaret nodded and walked off. A limo brought in Krystal (Star Fox) next.

"Krystal. Looking fine!" Wedgelor whistled.

Krystal rolled her eyes and walked off as Toriel (Underswap) walks out of her limo.

"Thanks for freeing my people from the underground." She smiled at Wedgelor.

"Anything to get you to participate." The demon smiled.

Toriel, still smiling, walked off. Colleen (Road Rovers) walked out of her limo.

"Colleen! What brings you to the show?" Wedgelor smiled.

"I thought it was a cooking class." The dog shrugged. Everyone stared, stunned by her stupidity. Colleen, confused, walked off. Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) walked out of her limo, stopping Wedgelor from speaking with a hand.

"I'm here to win. That is all." She deadpanned. She walked off, leaving Wedgelor pouting. Velma Dinkley (Scooby Doo) walked out of the next limo.

"So Velma? As a nerd, you're use to wedgies, correct?" Wedgelor asked.

"I prefer the term 'intellectually gifted.'" Velma sighed.

"Neeerrrrdddd." The entire audience eyerolled. Velma, looking annoyed, walked off. Next was Harley Quinn (DC Comics) exiting a limo.

"I'm gonna have a real hoot!" Harley smiled, skipping off before Wedgelor could interview her. Next out a limo was Bulma (Dragon Ball Z Abridged).

"I already hate it here." Bulma deadpanned, stomping off before she could be interviewed. Wedgelor was very annoyed by this. Next was Wyldstyle (The LEGO Movie) coming out of a limo.

"Hello Wyldstyle! Welcome to everyone's favorite wedgie show!" Wedgelor smirked, glad to be interviewing again.

"Wedgie show? I thought it was an edgy show!" Wyldstyle groaned. She then walked off, frowning. Next was Iris (Pokemon). However, rather than a limo, she was carried in by her Emolga and Ash's Unfezant (Pokemon).

Before she could send the two off, Wedgelor informed her.

"If your carried in rather taking a Limo, your carriers have to compete in the show too." He smiled. Iris looked annoyed, but didn't complain.

"That's not fair." The two Pokemon muttered. However, their eyes soon widened.

"DID WE JUST SPEAK ENGLISH?!" They shouted.

"Yep. Gave you the ability to." Wedgelor smirked. A confused into commission Emolga and Unfezant flew off as Iris followed them. The final three contestants, Mary Jane Watson (Marvel Comics), Arale Norimaki (Dr Slump) and Lana Loud (The Loud House) stepped out of the same limo.

"N'cha!" Arale smiled.

"S'up?" MJ chuckled.

"Yo! I'm here now!" Lana smiled.

Soon, all sixteen girls were standing in the center of the stage.

"Well, that's all the time we have for today! Before we go though, the audience gets a special treat!" Wedgelor smiled, leaving the girls confused. They weren't confused for long though as hooks came down and wedgied them with the strength of 20 men!

"AIEEEEE!" They screeched.

"T-This is why I don't wear clothes..." Renamon, Unfezant and Emolga groaned. The hook turned into a robotic hand and gave the girls hanging mummy wedgies.

"I'm suuuuiiiingggg!" Bulma screamed, her voice muffled from her undies.

"I'd like to see you try." Wedgelor laughed in response to Bulma.

"Well anyways, byeeeeee!" Wedgelor smirked, walking off.

"Wait you can't leave us here! Not without mud!" Lana shouted as the screen faded to black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Wedgie Royale!

Wedgelor walked into the studio and noticed the contestants, who were still in hanging mummy wedgies.

"Oh my gosh, have you been hanging here all night?" He asked, though he didn't sound very concerned.

"Yes." The contestants responded, cross-eyed from pain.

After being let down and allowed to replace their thoroughly stretched undies, the contestants gathered in the center of the stage.

"OK everyone! Today's challenge is the Wedgie Royale!" Wedgelor smirked.

The contestants sighed. They could already tell they (especially their cracks and privates) weren't going to like this challenge.

"Basically, you run around a plain that you'll soon be teleported to, giving each other wedgies! If you get wedgied, you're out! However, you'll get two hours to first practice on our wedgie dummies, Samantha and Lopunny!" The wedgie loving demon smiled.

Samantha (Adventure Time) and Lopunny (Pokemon) walked out.

"We were desperate for money." Samantha deadpanned.

Harley went up to Lopunny first, while Renamon went up to Samantha.

"B-Be gentle..." Lopunny stuttered to Harley.

Harley responded by giving her an yoyo, frontal, around-the-world and atomic to Lopunny in a row. 10 times each.

"Crack and privates...in...complete...agony." Lopunny wheezed from the floor, in so pain she could hardly speak.

Renamon, meanwhile, finished giving Samantha a messy wedgie, a frontal wedgie, and an atomic wedgie three times each.

"P-please...s-s-stop." Samantha sobbed pathetically.

"Sorry! The others need their turns!" Wedgelor pointed out.

Samantha and Lopunny groaned.

Two hours later...

Lopunny and Samantha were being rushed to the hospital for A) bleeding from the crack and privates and B) to have their underwear surgically removed.

The contestants were about to ask if they had gone too far when they were teleported to a plain.

The three Pokémon characters were in the exact same area.

"OK, I say we- Where'd you go?" Emolga asked as she and Unfezant had been planning to team up with Iris, but the Dragon type lover was suddenly gone! Suddenly, the duo of Pokémon screeched as they were yanked towards the heavens by their undies!

"Nice panties." Iris chuckled at the duo's choice of underwear: Green with robots for Emolga and blue with clouds for Unfezant.

"I thought we were partners." Emolga squeaked.

"In Pokémon battles, yes. In a Wedgie Royale? Not so much." Iris shrugged, as she started spinning around, giving the two creatures massive Around-the-world wedgies.

Around and around the trio went, with Emolga and Unfezant screeching in pain. Iris spun faster and faster, eventually letting go, causing the two to go flying into the horizon, their panties stretched to ridiculous lengths.

"And Emolga and Unfezant are eliminated!" Wedgelor smirked, teleporting the two back to the stage.

"Is it normal to taste your underwear?" A Dazed Unfezant groaned.

Meanwhile, Krystal was secretly following Margaret. Margaret wiped her forehead, getting hot and sweaty from the sun bearing down on her. She noticed a lake and bent down to drink, too thirsty to realize this left her wide open for an attack.

Krystal smirked and stealthily approached Margaret. Her paws were soon on the bird's waistband. Margaret was too busy drinking to notice. With one last smirk, Krystal rocketed Margaret's panties out of her shorts.

"AIEEEEEEEE!" Margaret screamed, her eyes widened.

"Purple with smiling rainbows? What are you, five?" Krystal snickered, describing Margaret's panties.

"S-shut up!" Margaret whined. Krystal smirked, yanking Margaret's panties higher and higher. Soon, Margaret realized what was happening.

"Not an atom-uuumphh!" Margaret began to beg, but was interrupted by a mouthful of cotton. Krystal had successfully delivered an atomic wedgie!

"And Margaret's out!" Wedgelor smirked, teleporting said contestant back to the stage.

Harley was walking to the left, while Colleen was walking to the same direction. The two eventually bumped into each other.

"Hi!" Colleen smiled, having already forgotten about the competition. Harley smirked back and grabbed the front of Colleen's panties (Green with the words "I'll tell you soon how much I love you").

"What'cha doi- SWEET DOGGY TREATS!" Colleen began cheerfully, before screaming as Harley gave her a frontal wedgie.

Harley yanked and yanked, until the panties broke!

"And Colleen's out! I hope she wasn't planning on having children!" Wedgelor chuckled, teleporting Colleen back to the stage.

Arale and Wyldstyle were chasing each other, but both were about the same speed. making it difficult for one tp catch the other.

 _"Man, I'm getting tired. But if I stop, I'll get humiliated on interdimensional television!"_ Wyldstyle thought to herself. Unfortunately, she tripped over a rock, landing flat on her face. This allowed Arale to sit on top of the Lego person, grabbing her waistband.

"Uh...mercy?" Wyldstyle smiled nervously. Arale's response was to give her orange with smiling dogs panties a good hard yank!

"OUUUCHIEEEEEE!" Wyldstyle screeched.

Arale yanked until the panties ripped.

"And Wyldstyle's outta there!" Wedgelor smiled, teleporting said contestant back to the stage.

Lana and Mary Jane were staring each other down.

"I'm not getting wedgied by a 6-year-old." Mary Jane announced.

"And I'M not getting wedgied by a damsel in distress!" Lana shot back.

"Oh you did NOT just go there!" Mary Jane roared. The two charged at each other. However, Lana threw mud in Mary Jane's eyes.

"MY EYES!" She gasped. As Spider-Man's love interest stumbled around, Lana tripped her, sending Mary Jane to the ground. Lana pinned her before she could do anything. The 6-year-old tomboy then shoved mud down Mary Jane's red with spiders and yanked!

"EWWWWWW!" She screamed, feeling all the mud that was being wedgied into her! Lana, in a show of strength, started yanking Mary Jane back and forth, giving the redhead a yo-yo wedgie!

"NOOOOOOOO! IT HURRRTTSSSS!" Mary Jane sobbed, in too much pain to care about her dignity.

"And Mary Jane is out!" Wedgelor chuckled, teleporting Mary Jane to the stage.

Tigress, Toriel, Velma and Bulma were in the same spot.

"It's too hot here! Man, why'd I'd even-EEEEEKKK!" Bulma whined, before being interrupted by Tigress giving her Purple with wrenches panties a new home in the genius' crack!

"And Bulma's out!" Wedgelor laughed, teleporting Bulma to the stage.

Tigress and Toriel looked at each other, then at Velma, before nodding. This made Velma incredibly nervous.

Ten seconds later, Velma learned she had every right to be when her Green with test tubes panties were being wedgied on both sides! Toriel and Tigress had formed a temporary alliance to give Velma a squeaky clean wedgie!

"EEEKKKKKKK!" Velma screeched.

"And Velma's eliminated!" Wedgelor chortled, teleporting Velma back to the stage.

With the weaker opponents gone, Toriel and Tigress faced each other.

Tigress attacked with punches and kicks while Toriel blocked with a magic shield.

However, out of nowhere, Toriel screamed as she felt her Purple with smiling ducks panties betray her! Tigress could only watch in shock as Toriel's panties made a trip into an atomic wedgie!

"Bye Bye Toriel!" Wedgelor said, teleporting Toriel back to the stage.

Renamon smirked at Tigress.

"How about a REAL challenge kitty?" The Digimon smiled.

Tigress and Renamon charged at each other, Renamon unleashing a flurry of punches and kicks. Tigress dodged and blocked each attack. She rolled to the side, hiding in the shadows.

"Where'd she go?" Renamon muttered, looking around.

Tigress smirked from the shadows, right before she pounced! It happened so fast Renamon was unable to defend herself. Her yellow with smiling cats panties were soon hanging on a tree branch.

"Toodles Renamon!" Wedgelor said, teleporting Renamon to the stage.

Tigress turned to notice Krystal, Iris, Harley, Lana and Arale standing there.

"We've decided to team up to defeat you and then take each oth-EEEMPPHHH!" Krystal began before being atomic wedgied in her white with Fox McCloud's face panties by Tigress too fast for anyone to do anything. Lana's blue with mud panties had met the same fate at the same time as the vixen.

"And in one fell swoop, Krystal and Lana are defeated!" Wedgelor smirked, teleporting the two back to the stage.

There was a moment of silence between the four remaining contestants.

"(BLEEP) THIS!" Harley exclaimed, running off. Arale and Iris tried to follow, but Arale's blue with pennies panties were soon over head while Iris' black with Axew's face panties suspended her from the ground on a tree branch.

"And Arale and Iris are out! Only two contestants left!" Wedgelor whooped, teleporting Iris and Arale back to the stage.

Harley ran and ran, eventually hiding behind a tree.

"Ok, I think I lost her." She sighed. She turned...to see Tigress standing right there!

"Boo." Tigress smirked. Harley tried to run again, but Tigress had already grabbed her panties. Tigress yanked until Harley's legholes were huge, and then gave the former Joker minion a jock-lock wedgie in her Indigo with The Joker's face panties!

"Annddddd the winner issssssss...TIGRESS!" Wedgelor cheered, teleporting both thr Kung-fu master and clown girl back to the stage.

The other contestants were in too much pain from their wedgies to be enthusiastic.

"Unfezant and Emolga, since you were the first to be wedgied, you're eliminated." Wedgelor said, turning to the two Pokemon. The duo looked disappointed as they left.

"That's all for tonight folks! Tune in next time on WEDGIE...WOMAN...WONDERS!" The host exclaimed.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry everyone but I have too many story ideas, so this one's being cancelled.

However, instead of deleting it, I'm putting WWW up for adoption!

So, if you want to write WWW instead of me, PM me about it!


End file.
